Hermione Snape
by LizzyStar457
Summary: Hermione and Snape are forced into marriage by a new law. The rules are difficult. Will they be able to make it work?
1. The New Law

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" A voice said shaking her from her sleep.

"Wha- what?" She asked clumsily.

"Dumbledore needs to see you in his office immediately. It's very important." The figure said.

As Hermione sat up she realized it was Miss McGonagall. She nodded and followed the witch through the halls to her headmaster's office.

"She's here." Mcgonagal said hurriedly pushing Hermione down onto a chair in front of Dumbledore and standing at the side.

"Thank you Minivera. I believe that's all." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"Wha- What? You expect to tell her without someone to support her in the room?" She gasped.

"You know why I mustn't let you stay." He said slowly looking up at her through his half-moon glasses. She looked as if she was ready to protest but decided against it before slowly nodding and slipping out of the room.

Dumbledore waved his hand and cast a silencing spell on the door. Hermione shifted in her seat. What could be so important?

"Hermione, I'm sure you are curious as to why I have called for you so late." He said finally.

Hermione gulped before replying "Y-yes sir. Is something wrong?"

Dumbledore sighed and pulled a letter out from under his desk. He sat it in front of Hermione for her to read. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'Dear Miss Granger,  
As you may well know a new law has been put in place to help increase the population in case the war goes badly. All women from ages 16 and up are being set up with a partner which has been chosen from personality by love experts in the ministry. Due to the use of a timeturner, you are in fact of age and must Marry. In due time another letter containing your match will be sent out.

~Ministry Of Magic'

Hermione was speechless as her eyes slowly filled. This couldn't be happening, she had her whole potions career ahead of her! She could taste the graduation day and the years of work her future had. It had all been ripped away from her. That is unless the person she was marrying supported her but most wizards were stuck up and would only want her for sex. That's why she liked- Then she realized, she couldn't be with Ron if she were married. The tears started to fall down her cheeks as her world crumbled around her.

Dumbledore waited for a minute before finally saying "I know this must be very hard for you, but I had received your letter regarding your husband."

Hermione slowly raised her head and with a death glare, she asked "Well? What old maggot am I stuck with then!?" with anger in her voice.

Hermione spun around as she heard a voice behind her say "Me."

-  
Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Just wanted to let you all know that I take requests. It doesn't have to be about this! It can be any characters from any movie/show/whatever and I don't mind doing fetish fanfics. Just message leave a comment!


	2. New Rooms

A tall figure stepped out from the shadows. He had black shoulder-length hair and pale skin. He dressed in long black robes and had a stressed look on his face. Severus Snape.

Hermione's eyes shot to Dumbledore. "You can't be serious!" She said shocked.

"I know how shocking this is for you but your personalities are very similar, you are both very intelligent and love to read and brew potions. You-" Dumbledore was cut off by Hermione.

"Yeah and he is a double agent spy and I'm a student! He is my teacher!" She yelled, anger and shock shooting through her veins.

"I understand your upset but-" Dumbledore was once again cut off by Hermione.

"Upset? Upset! I'm being forced to marry the old dungeon bat! I cannot believe this is happening to me! Karma can't be real because after all the shit I have done for the good this is what happens-" Hermione suddenly dropped to the floor mid-sentence. She was unconscious.

Snape stood behind her chair with his wand pointed at where she previously sat.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't listen to her. I don't know how you expect me to do this." Snape said looking at Dumbledore seriously.

"I think it would be best if you showed her where she will be staying," Dumbledore replied, ignore Severus' comment.

Snape sighed and levitated Hermione's body to follow along behind him as he walked. Dumbledore let out a small chuckle, he couldn't help himself. What a pair they were going to be.

Snape arrived at his classroom and let himself in. He walked to the back of the class with Hermione floating behind him and muttered a password. A door appeared and opened before him and he walked through into his rooms.

When he entered his bedroom he levitated Hermione above his bed before dropping her onto it.

"She will wake up in about an hour so I'd better get the rooms ready." He muttered to himself.

"Sean!" He yelled. Suddenly a house elf appeared before him and bowed its head.

"Go collect Miss Grangers things and bring them here before the students wake up. I don't want a commotion." He commanded.

"Yes, master." Sean replied clicking he fingers and disappearing.

"This is going to be a long day." Severus muttered to himself grabbing his temples and slowly walking out of the bedroom and sitting on the couch.

About an hour later Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. She sat up in surprise and let out a shriek.

Snape burst into the room and looked at her wide-eyed.

"What?! What is it?!" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh my god it wasn't a dream..." she said slowly falling backward onto the bed.

Snape let out a sigh of disapproval. She had  
screamed and alerted him for no reason. He was comfy on his couch reading a book and now he had to deal with an emotional Hermione Grant- Snape. He thought to himself.

"Yes well, I've had my house elf bring your things. They are on the table in the dining room. Please go collect them as I would like to have breakfast soon." He snapped leaving the room.

Hermione let a tear trickle down her cheek. Was this how he was always going to be with her? This would be even worse than she thought!

She slowly stood and looked around the room. The walls were dark grey and the door was wood. The floors had a matching dark grey carpet and the bedsheets matched too. There was a small closet for clothes built into the wall which was made from wood and the bed was a four poster. There was one window with black curtains and she walked over to it to see the view. When she pulled back the curtains she was blinded by dust and fell into a coughing fit because she had breathed in as she opened them.

"What the hell! When did he last clean this thing!?" She said angrily.

Great, he was messy too. Just another thing to add to her list of worries she thought. Finally, she left the room to see a large living room in front of her. She was met by two couches one small and one large. Between them was a huge marble fireplace which was burning. There was a rug on the wooden floor which looked old and dirty, it was red and black. Connected to the living room was a kitchen which just had black _everywhere._

"How could this place be anymore dark?" She said annoyed. Snape ignored her comment and continued reading.

The kitchen didn't have much to it. Wooden cupboards along the ceiling and a stove, fridge and other machines on the bottom. There was a door at the back which she opened and it led her to the dining room.

All of her things were spread across the large wooden dining table. How many guests did he have? It looked like it could sit at least ten people! The chairs were wooden and the walls continued their dark grey fashion. This room was different because it had hardwood flooring but that was the closing thing she was going to get to color around here so it brought a smile to her face.

Finally, she left the dining room and walked through the kitchen to get to the living room.

"This place is like a maze." She said frustratedly.

"What is it you're looking for?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"The bathroom." She almost whispered. She was embarrassed to ask but she didn't see any other doors.

"Oh, it connects to the bedroom." He said pointing towards the bedroom door.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have spotted the bedroom without you pointing me towards it." She said sarcastically, turning away from him. He sighed, this girl was going to be a nightmare.

Once she found the bathroom (next to the bedroom closet) she was amazed to see the color white, everywhere! The toilet was white, the sink, the shower, the walls and even the floor tiles. It was almost too bright for her eyes.

Once she had finished her business she walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.  
She knew that they would need to talk at some point. She had so many questions to ask him.

Did they have to have a wedding or do they sign a piece of paper? Does she become Hermione Snape now or is he Severus Granger? How long will they have to be married for? She couldn't help but let her mind overwhelm her. Slowly she found herself drifting off to sleep again in his large and surprising comfortable bed.

-  
Sorry guys! There was a weird error with the upload of this chapter. I had to rewrite the whole thing, but I hope you enjoyed all the same! Just wanted to let you all know that I take requests. It doesn't have to be about this! It can be any characters from any movie/show/whatever and I don't mind doing fetish fanfics. Just message leave a comment!


	3. Ginny

Hermione woke with a start as someone shook her shoulders violently.

"For god sakes! Wake up!" They yelled.

"G-get off me!" She screamed stamping on their foot. They sprang back and grabbed their foot, hopping on one leg. That's when she realized it was Snape.

"I'm so sorry! I- I thought-" Hermione said running over to him.

"Its breakfast." He said angrily putting his foot down at last.

"But-" Hermione could only get one word out before Snape gave her a death stare.

"Out. Now." He said slowly.

Hermione sighed and made her way to the front door. She pulled at it but it didn't move. She took a deep breath and placed both of her hands on the door nob yanking at it with all her strength. It wasn't budging! What was wrong with this stupid thing?!

"For heavens sakes!" Snape said pushing her out of the way. He muttered something and the door opened.

"A password?" She said with a hand on her hip.

"You know, if I'm going to live here then I will need to know it." She said turning to look at him.

"No you will not. The only reason you will ever leave here is for school or special occasions. Both of which I will know about and be able to let you out." He snarled.

"Okay... but suppose I'm getting chased and I need to get in!" She said as Snape turned away from her.

"You are in Hogwarts. No one dangerous can get in here." He said rolling his eyes dismissively.

"Yeah other than you." She muttered under her breath. Snape turned around and looked at her for a moment in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" He growled, walking towards her slowly. Hermione decided it was best to let him cool off so before he could say another word she rushed out the door and through the classroom to freedom.

Once Hermione reached the great hall she spotted Ginny and went to sit with her.

"Hey, Hermione. Where were you this morning? I woke up in the night and you were gone, I thought it was a dream but when my alarm went off..." Ginny said slowly.

Hermione sighed, how was she to explain this.

"Let's talk about that after breakfast, I'm starving!" She giggled.

They spoke for a while about classes but when the topic of boys came up Hermione immediately closed up. Ginny was confused but left it alone, she knew Hermione would tell her if something was wrong.

Eventually, when they had finished Hermione stood up and they started walking out before Ginny said "Snape wasn't at breakfast today. Do you think he had another 'meeting' with you know who?"

Hermione sighed, before checking her surroundings to make sure they were alone.

"I have something to tell you, but you have to promise you won't freak out." She said looking at her friend seriously. Ginny put her 'frown' face on and looked up at Hermione.

"I swear." Ginny said. They started walking down the corridor as Hermione explained.

"And then Dumbledore said he had already got the letter telling me who I am to marry!" Hermione said flinging her arms in the air for emphasis.

"Oh. My. God. This is the greatest thing ever! Who is it? Are they hot? Do they go to Hogwarts? What-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione.

"What on earth is wrong with you! I'm being forced into marriage and you think it's amazing!? This isn't a game Ginny." Hermione yelled. Ginny thought for a moment.

"Sorry, I take it the boy was bad then?" Ginny said looking up at Hermione trying to hide her smile.

"Boy, more like a fully grown man! It's Snape! The old dungeon bat-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny.

"Wait, what!? Snape?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded and they both walked in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you. What happens now?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Well all I know is that I have to live in his chambers with him. I guess I will find out more tonight." Hermione replied.

"I've always wondered what his room looks like." Ginny giggled.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's black and grey everywhere. The only color is the rug in the dining room and the bathroom which is blindingly white." Hermione sighed.

"Hey, at least you know he's clean, if it's that white then it must be washed a lot." Ginny laughed out loud unable to control herself. Hermione nudged her and joined in with the laughter.

"Hunny, I'm home!" Hermione yelled from the other side of the door.

Severus sighed and stood. "Don't call me that." He said opening the door.

"Minerva has insisted that I tell you the password and at this point, I don't think I have a choice." He sighed as Hermione walked in.

"Oh, cool! So what is it?" She asked, curiosity bubbling through her veins.

"4783." He said walking into the kitchen. Hermione followed him for no other reason than she was bored.

"What? Why?" She asked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Because why would anyone ever expect that?" Snape said irritatedly.

"I dunno. Still seems kind of dumb though." She said taking a bite of her apple. Hermione shrieked and Snape spun around. Blood was pouring from her mouth and some of her teeth were on the floor. Snape rolled his eyes and pulled his wand from his robes. He muttered a spell and her teeth were back, and the blood was gone.

"Woah, how'd you do that?" She asked confused.

"You stupid girl! Why on earth would you bite a wax apple?" He said storming into the dining room. Hermione took a second to absorb what he had said before she stomped after him.

"I'm stupid?! Why would you have a bowl of wax fruits? What is the point in that?" She yelled.

"They are for decoration, it makes things look good. Clearly, you have much to learn." He said looking her up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean? And have you looked around? Your walls are grey, your ceiling is grey, the furniture is grey and you're trying to tell me you care about looks?" She snapped.

Snape spun around and grabbed her by the arm yanking her into the living room. He shoved her down onto the couch and went into the bedroom shouting "Don't dare move from that chair! If you do I will hex you so badly you won't be able to move for a week!"

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. There had to be something to do in this hell hole. She stood and walked over to his bookcase next to the fireplace. Hermione sighed, she had read all of these before. Suddenly she saw a book that had something in it, wedging it open.

She pulled the large book out and found a smaller one inside. Putting the book back she returned to her seat and opened the small black leather notepad.

On the first page, it had the date as a title and nothing else. She was confused but decided to read anyway.

 _'Dealing with_ _teenagers all day is exhausting. Although I do love potions, teaching is going to drive me to insanity.'_

Oh, my, god. Did _the_ Severus Snape... have a diary?!

Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter isn't that interesting, I made it extra long to make up for it but I hope you enjoyed all the same! Just wanted to let you all know that I take requests. It doesn't have to be about this! It can be any characters from any movie/show/whatever and I don't mind doing fetish fanfics. Just message leave a comment!


	4. The Rules

Hermione read on intrigued.

 _Harry Potter has finally arrived at Hogwarts. I can't help but think of Lily. I'm not one for showing emotion but when it comes to her my heart stops, I can't stop shaking, it's too difficult to breathe. It's like she has a hold on me._

Severus knew Harry's mom, and by the sounds of things, he liked her too. Harry had to know about this. What if there was important information about his mother that Severus knew? How close were they? She couldn't think about that now. She decided to skip to the latest entry's.

 _I've finally got my dreaded letter of marriage. It tells me I am to be wed to Hermione Granger! The girl I have despised since the day she plonked her bottom on a chair in my class. She will obviously not take it well and I don't have the patience to deal with an angry teenager. Maybe I will hex her?_

So that's what happened! How dare he! Hermione's thoughts were cut off when she heard Snape get out of the shower. She quickly put the book back where she found it and pretended to be asleep on the sofa.

"Oh for crying out loud. She couldn't even keep her eyes open for ten minutes." He muttered walking over to her slowly.

"Ugh, I will deal with you in a minute." He said under his breath. Clearly, he thought she was asleep and Hermione heard him walk to the other side of the room. She decided to take a peek.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Snape slowly beginning to dry off his legs with his towel with the perfect grey wall background.

Something about it... the way he actually had abs under his cloak, something she hadn't expected. He had some hair but not too much and even the towel had his house symbol on it, a snake.

Suddenly his eyes shot up, he must have heard a noise. Hermione quickly closed her eyes and waited. Snape didn't seem too bothered and he sounded as if he was continuing to get dressed.

Soon she heard footsteps come towards her and then a sigh and before she knew it two large muscular arms were wrapped around her carrying her.

She felt the soft warmth of the mattress against her back and then a cover going over her. Why didn't he just levitate her? Did he want to carry her? Did Severus actually feel anything for her?

"Now where did my blasted wand go. I swear if I lose it one more time-" Snape said moving around the room. Oh, he had lost his wand, makes sense. Hermione thought. She could feel disappointment wash over her but quickly scolded herself. You don't want his affection! He was so cruel earlier! Don't give into his creepy demon ways! She giggled internally.

"There you are!" He yelled pulling his wand from under a pile of clothes. Hermione seen this as an opportunity and sat up pretending to wake up.

"What are you yelling about?" She said stretching.

"Oh-" Severus cut himself off. He had almost apologized to her. He straightened up and looked at her sternly.

"Well since you're up now let's talk." He said sitting down on the bed.

"About what?" She asked, delaying it. She had been dreading this conversation.

"The Rules of the Marriage Law." He said simple shrugging it off.

"Now first I want to talk about _my_ rules. You must be here by 10 pm at the latest unless it is a special occasion. You can have no friends here without my knowledge and permission. You may not tell anyone the password and when I am called to a meeting you must stay here. No matter what do not leave." He said seriously. This scared Hermione a little but she nodded in agreement all the same.

"I know what your thinking and no, we don't need to have a wedding. We just sign a piece of parchment and it magically binds us." He explained. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"However, we have another problem. The marriage doesn't just take pen and paper. I don't know if you knew about this but... a- ehm..." Severus couldn't bring himself to say it. How should he word this?

"Snape you're making me nervous. What is it? Surely it can't be that bad?" She said confused and worried. What could have Severus spooked of all people?

"We have to consummate the marriage." He said in a whisper. Hermione couldn't help but gasp. Her mouth went dry.

"As in- we have to..." Hermione was speechless.

"Yes and that's not the worst part. We have to conceive a child within a year." He sighed. His hands went straight to his temples and he tries to rub the stress away.

"What! I'm not ready to be a mother!" She cried. Hermione could feel a tear roll down her cheek.

"You think I want to be a father?!" He yelled standing up suddenly. Hermione got a fright when he did this and almost fell off the bed backward.

"The dark lord has set this up. I know it. He knows that me, a 'loyal' servant and you Potters half-blood witch know it all, he knows he can use our child. He will try to bring you over to his side." Snape explained pacing the room.

"I can't believe this. Why me? Why us?" She said angrily.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in but our parchment signing is tomorrow and-" Severus was cut off by Hermione's gasp.

"We have to have sex tomorrow?!" She yelled. Snape tried to quiet her down but she wouldn't listen until he threatened to hex her and after reading his diary she knew that he wouldn't hesitate in doing so.

"Please, can I just have some time alone?" She said laying down on the bed.

"Yes, I will be back in about an hour. Please call don't leave, it isn't safe." He stated before departing from the room.

Hermione's head was flooded with horrible scenarios that were bound to happen, each one more horrible than the other. This was going to be a long night.

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Just wanted to let you all know that I take requests. It doesn't have to be about this! It can be any characters from any movie/show/whatever and I don't mind doing fetish fanfics. Just message leave a comment!


End file.
